


The Price of Wisdom

by shilo1364



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Art, Colored Pencil, Fanart, Gen, Jedi, Pencil, Portraits, Young Luke, old luke, prismacolor pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364
Summary: Fanart of young Luke Skywalker (original trilogy) and old Luke Skywalker (the force awakens). 8.5" x 11" each. Prismacolor pencil and metallic sharpie on cardstock. 2017





	The Price of Wisdom




End file.
